Field
Embodiments described herein relate to an etch system for substrate processing, and more specifically to an integrated layer etch system with multiple type chambers.
Description of the Related Art
Film growth on silicon substrates may require double atomic step formation to reduce/eliminate anti-phase boundary defects. In the conventional process, after removing native oxides from the surface of the substrate, the substrate is then transferred to an epitaxial (Epi) chamber. In the Epi chamber, the substrate is baked at a very high temperature, e.g. at least 800° C., to form double atomic steps. The Epi chamber needs to be very clean during the bake process, otherwise residuals in the chamber will contaminate the silicon surface and prevent the formation of double atomic steps. To ensure that the Epi chamber is free from residuals, the Epi chamber undergoes a two-hour long conditioning process. The two-hour long conditioning process assures the high quality growth.
The two-hour long conditioning process hinders the number of semiconductor devices that may be produced. Currently, processes for forming double atomic steps on substrates produce about 0.4 substrates/hour. As the demand for semiconductor devices increases, the low throughput becomes a growing concern.
Thus, there is a continual need for improved methods for processing substrates and improving the throughput of substrate processing systems.